


Charming their pants off

by noalinnea



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean, Viggo and Karl lose a bet and have to cook a dinner for their fellow "Lord of the Rings"-castmates. Then Viggo loses a bet and Sean gets the first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Humor, definitely :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

With a hoot of triumph Dom shot up from his seat when Billy presented the last of the ‘trophies’ which they had collected during the past days.

“I told you so!” he shouted, turning towards Karl, Viggo and Sean with a huge grin. Karl felt a frown settle onto his face. Next to him, Sean crossed his arms in front of his chest and shot Dom a doubtful glance while Viggo looked flustered.

“You must be kidding me,” he murmured while Karl chose to simply glare at Billy and Dom alternately. He could hear Sean growl into Viggo’s direction:

“I told you it was a stupid idea. Of course they managed, they are completely insane.”

“How many are there in that pile?” Viggo asked, leaning forwards.

“Seven,” Billy said with visible pleasure, flashing them the hugest grin while he picked up the topmost clothing item- a pair of plain checkered boxers. “Let’s see, we’ve got Elijah, Liv, Ian, Craig, and… Peter and David… and Bernard!”

“What? You got Bernard?! I asked him, and he said he wouldn’t give up a piece of his underwear even if I promised to make him the Queen of England,” Karl said, astonished. And a little annoyed. He would have to figure out a way to get back at Bernard for this.

Dom grinned. “Well, apparently he just didn’t want to give it to you…” he said, and Karl caught himself wishing that glares could kill. Well, or stun, at least.

“I asked him, too,” Viggo said, frowning, and thoughtfully scratched his beard.

Sean chuckled. “Let’s face it, Vig, not even I would be comfortable with handing over my underwear to you,” he said, winking at him.

Viggo cocked his head to the side and mumbled something into Sean’s direction that sounded suspiciously like: “Well, you were eager enough this morning.”

Amused, Karl noticed a lovely blush creeping up Sean’s neck, and to judge from his delighted grin so did Viggo who slowly turned back to Dom, reached into the pocket of his jeans and tossed a tiny piece of lace at him.

“Well, I got Cate’s,” he said, looking very pleased when everybody stared at him in surprise.

Orlando whistled softly. “She just kissed me on the forehead and said I should go play outside,” he sighed, frowning at the panties that Dom dangled from one edge for general inspection.

Sean threw back his head and laughed, missing the glare Orlando aimed at him.

Billy shrugged. “Well, but that only makes it four on your side. You’ve got John, Miranda, Andy and Cate. Even if we would count Cate’s twice, we won either way.”

Karl couldn’t but groan. “I bet you cheated,” he said in an attempt to weasel their way out of this.

Dom frowned. “How would we get underwear from other people without their consent?”

Karl shrugged. “I don’t know, by stealing them from the drying rack?”

Billy looked a little flustered and turned towards Dom. “Why didn’t we think about that?” he asked in a low voice.

Dom scratched his head. “That might have saved us from the Christopher experience…”

“You didn’t seriously ask Christopher for a piece of his underwear?” Sean looked both appalled and a little awed, and Karl could feel his cheeks sting with embarrassment at the mere thought. One didn’t just ask someone like Christopher to hand over his underpants.

Dom cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. “Never mind,” he said, “Never mind. What’s important is that you guys owe us a dinner. And everybody else involved.”

Viggo shook his head. “I can’t believe you got them all to gang up on us like that!”

Orlando shrugged. “We told them there would be free food.”

“So did we, obviously!” Sean exclaimed. “There would have been free food for them in any case!”

Billy grinned. “Well, apparently, it must have been our charm then,” he said, levelly meeting Karl’s glare and Karl started to contemplate telling Miranda that Billy had the tiniest crush on her. Not that tiny for a man his size, in fact. Damn, he wished, he had said that aloud. But Sean was already in the middle of insulting their opponents.

“Either that, or the well-known fact that Billy can’t cook. And neither can Orlando,” he said slowly, as if talking to a particularly daft dog.

Orlando scowled at him. “Says who?” he demanded, and Karl bit his lip to keep from snickering at his expression. Trying-to-look-angry-Orlando was priceless.

“Says the man who was force-fed your sorry excuse for lasagna once,” Sean deadpanned.

“Come on, Bean, I know you don’t consider it food if it doesn’t try to run away, but that was a perfectly good vegetable lasagna,” Orlando defended himself.

“Contrary to popular believe, I have eaten vegetables before that incident. You cannot combine beetroot, spinach and asparagus,” Sean said, and to judge from his expression even the memory was disgusting.

"Of course you can," Orlando insisted.

"Only not in this universe," Sean grinned.

"The North is not exactly famous for its cuisine," Orlando retorted, and Karl grinned to himself. Insulting Sean’s birth town always was a short curt to blowing his fuses.

Sean leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, lifting one eyebrow in a clear challenge: "Yeah? Tell me about it."

But before Orlando could open his mouth and get himself into trouble, Viggo chose to intervene. In Sean’s favor, of course.

"It tasted like feet, Orlando," he said pleasantly, smiling at him.

Sean chuckled and grinned at Viggo fondly.

Orlando huffed. “You are laughing now. We’ll talk when you have tried cooking a five-course dinner for 17 people,“ he said. “Plus a vegetarian alternative,” he added, glaring at Sean who just grinned and soundlessly mouthed “beetroot” before he blew him a kiss.

“And we are personally going to check your garbage for any signs of the illegal use of take-away. And your house for the presence of professional kitchen staff. Unannounced,” Billy grinned.

“It was a pleasure competing with you, gentlemen,” Dom said, tipping his imaginary hat.

The three of them were still chuckling when they trooped out through the door and Karl struggled to resist the urge to throw something at them.

 

+++

 

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the pile of underwear in front of them and bemoaning their defeat.

“Damn,” Sean finally said with a heartfelt sigh. “I think I just started wishing Boromir were already dead.”

Viggo shook his head and turned towards him with a small lopsided smile. “Remember that you owe me your allegiance,” he said in his best Aragorn drawl.

“Says that bastard of an elf-boy,” Sean shot back before reaching for Viggo’s hand to drop a kiss to the back of it.

Viggo smiled at him warmly before he turned back towards the pile, his brows furrowed. “We’ll have to find a way to deal with this.”

"Did I mention that I hate cooking?" Karl said gloomily, wondering what had gotten into him to join in on a wager as stupid as this one. Apart from the tequila shots that Dom enthusiastically had poured.

"No. But that is great news. It's going to be so much fun," Sean said dryly.

Viggo shrugged, his thumb absent-mindedly rubbing circles over the back of Sean’s hand that was now resting on his knee. „We could always serve trout.“

Sean shook his head. “You are not wandering off trying to catch fish to feed 17 people and Karl and I are left dealing with the rest. If we are going to do this, we are going to cook something that is available on demand.”

“But-“ Viggo began but Sean interrupted him.

“In a store, Vig,” he said firmly, but there was a fond twinkle in his eyes.

Viggo huffed in exasperation, but more for keeping up appearances. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Pizza?” Karl suggested. There really weren’t many things he found more annoying than cooking.

“Five courses of pizza? In what oven?” Viggo asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow and Karl wondered if he should be concerned because Viggo’s objections merely seemed to be of a practical nature.

“I vote for five courses of Orlando’s terrible lasagna,” Sean said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I can put icing on some of it if you want to serve a dessert,” he offered generously when Viggo just shook his head.

“I would hate to encourage the hobbits to start throwing their food at you,“ Karl said, scratching his brow. Maybe he could call his dad and ask him if he had an idea. He would probably be pleased to hear that his eldest finally had plans to venture into the “fabulous field of cooking” like he called it.

He shot a glance at Sean and Viggo who had fallen silent as well. Suddenly, Viggo sat up straight in his chair, his face brightening.

“What?” Sean asked, curious and maybe just a tiny bit worried.

“Let’s just do something really nice. Really… special. Something that won’t give them any opportunity to make fun of us.”

Sean and Karl looked at him in surprise and Viggo felt the need to elaborate:

“They expect us to fail spectacularly, don’t they?”

Karl nodded. “Of course. And foreseeably, we will.” If previous cooking experiences were any indication, that is.

But Viggo shook his head, a slightly manic grin settling into his features that caused Sean to look a little nervous. Apparently he was thinking of previous cooking experiences as well, only that his seemed to be involving Viggo.

“We won’t,” Viggo said with emphasis. “Let’s blow their minds. I’ll try to figure out a menu. It's probably going to take some preparation but it’s going to be worth it.”

He got up and already was halfway across the room when he turned back around.

“Why don’t you meet me tomorrow at my place? We'll have to try this at least one time in advance. Around 7 p.m.?" he said before disappearing through the door.

Karl stared after him for a moment before he turned towards Sean who was grinning to himself.

“What?” Karl asked, puzzled. “You don’t want to stop him? He didn’t even put his shoes back on.”

Sean’s grin widened. “Oh, he either walks all the way home or he remembers that I drove us here. Can’t wait to see which it’s going to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean, Viggo and Karl meet at Viggo's place to experiment with their dinner menu. But things don't go as planned... or rather, they go exactly as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

“It’s not supposed to do this, or is it?” Karl asks, peering into the pot in front of him. Despite all his frantic stirring there are small lumps of cornstarch forming between the raspberries.

Sean looks over from where he is browsing through the stack of recipes that Viggo has copied from some book at the local library.

“No,” he says with a frown. “Did you dissolve it in water first?”

“No,” Karl replies, stifling a groan of frustration. “But that’s what I should have done, I take it?”

“Would have made it prettier to look at. But keep stirring and see what it does?” Sean suggests helpfully, and with a sympathetic smile refills Karl’s wineglass before he turns back to the recipes.

At the other end of the kitchen Viggo decides to turn on the mixer and Sean has to raise his voice to ask Karl:

“Do you know what “to sauté” really means? Apart from that it’s something that fancy people do with their food?”

Karl frowns at the lumps in his sauce that are not showing any signs of dissolving. If anything, they appear to be getting bigger. _Damn. Damn Dominic and his tequila shots._

“Can’t say I do”, he says with a heartfelt sigh. “And I think that ‘blanching’ that cabbage thing might have exhausted my patience towards experiments with French words for today.”

“It’s called ‘savoy’,” Sean corrects him with a smirk, his pronunciation a perfect parody of Viggo’s accent who, unbidden, has earlier given them a fifteen minute lecture on the different types of cabbage that are to be found in New Zealand.

“Whatever. I’m quite sure you’re not supposed to try this alone at home anyway.”

Karl feels his lips stretch into a grin, a movement easily mirrored by Sean. He casts a careful glance into Viggo’s direction to make sure he can’t hear them before he suggests:

“Just fry it? It’s meat, what else can you do to it? I certainly don’t want to eat it raw.”

Sean looks at him in mock shock. “Just fry it? What do you mean by just? Surely this superb meat that someone,” he points towards his own chest, looking pleased, “has cut into these neat, accurate little dices doesn’t deserve to get just fried?”

Karl chuckles and shrugs. “Well, then I don’t see any other way than to ask our maitre de cuisine for help,” he says, nodding towards Viggo.

Sean raises a quizzical eyebrow and peers over to where Viggo is still busy whipping the cream for the cheesecake-dessert.

“You mean the very maitre de cuisine who managed to accidentally blanch his sleeve earlier and is currently doing his best to turn cream into butter?” Sean asks, winking at Karl before he turns towards Viggo. "Turning water into wine just won't do for him", he mutters before he raises his voice to call out to Viggo across the kitchen into the racket the mixer is making:

“Oi, Viggo!”

There is no reaction whatsoever from Viggo who is intently staring into the mixing bowl. Karl can see Sean roll his eyes.

“Viggo!” he repeats, more loudly. But Viggo clearly is too absorbed in his task to hear him. Also, to judge from the movement of his lips he is either singing or talking to himself. Karl catches himself wondering what is the more likely explanation.

With a sigh Sean puts down his wineglass and walks over to where Viggo is standing, reaching for his arm to get his attention.

“Vig! That’s enough! I bought butter, you don’t need to make more,” Karl can hear him half-shout, and suddenly is reminded of his mother, displaying the patience of a saint towards each and every one of his own misguided cooking attempts as a teenager (and later in life).

Viggo has given a little surprised start when he has noticed Sean, and now turns around, frowning at Sean’s expression while he turns off the mixer.

“Believe it or not,” he says, clearly amused, “but I have done this before. It’s perfectly fine. Come here, try- -look, it’s just-“ He has taken a hold of Sean’s sleeve to pull him closer and is waving the mixer through the air in front of Sean’s nose to emphasize his words, when he suddenly manages to press the on-button.

A shower of little whipped cream drops rains down all over them and Karl has to bite down onto his lip, hard, to prevent himself from laughing out loud at Sean’s expression. Sean looks dazed for a second, then wipes the back of his hand over his eyes to remove the cream clinging to his lashes, his cheeks turning red. Viggo just stands there, his arm suspended in midair, looking half guilty, half thrilled. Leaning more towards thrilled, actually, Karl thinks, before Viggo breaks into laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Sean says firmly, while he wipes some cream form his left eyebrow with the pad of his thumb. Glaring at Viggo, he then proceeds to pull the cord out of the contact before taking the mixer from Viggo’s hand.

But Viggo just shakes his head, then nods, almost doubling over with laughter. “It is! You should see yourself,” he manages to get out, holding his side.

"You realize that I am going to make you clean me up," Sean says folding his arms in front of his chest and aiming a stern look at Viggo but even from where he is standing Karl can see the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement and betray him.

“That seems only fair,” Viggo says, straightening up. For a moment he simply looks at Sean, grinning from one ear to the other, and Sean’s eyes seem to narrow in the presentiment of danger, but Viggo moves swiftly, taking a step towards Sean and leaning in to _lick_ the cream off his cheek, his grip around Sean’s shoulders steady to keep possible resistance to a minimum. Damn.

Sean’s sharp intake of breath seems to match his own and with growing fascination Karl watches him instinctively lean into the touch and try to wriggle away from it at the same time, causing Viggo’s manic grin to pop back up.

“You did this on purpose, you crazy bugger, didn’t you?” Sean asks in a low voice, and slowly uncrosses his arms.

Viggo’s lips are back to ghosting over his skin and as much as Karl feels his sense of decency urge him to take his eyes off them, he just can’t. They are- he doesn't even really dare to follow the trail of that thought- _hot, probably._

“That assumption might be correct,” Viggo admits, his tone light, teasing, full of fresh mischief, and for a split second Karl wonders if he has read his thoughts.

Sean nods, humoring him for another moment before he brings up his hands and deftly slides one under the hem of the backside of Viggo’s shirt while he lets the fingers of the other one trail over the nape of Viggo’s neck, eliciting a shiver. He then uses that moment of distraction to quickly move on Viggo and back him into the fridge, gripping his arms and effortlessly pinning them down at both sides of his head in a stunning set of small effective movements.

Karl feels his breath hitch in his throat while he stares at his friends, transfixed. And slightly alarmed. _Damn._

With a soft curse he tears his eyes off them when the smell of burning cranberry sauce suddenly catches his nose and reaches out to switch off the heat. For a split second he tries to keep his eyes trained on the pink sauce stains that now decorate the backsplash but then just caves in and turns back towards Sean and Viggo, just in time to catch the look of surprise on Viggo’s face, pleased surprise, before Sean swoops in and fuses his lips to Viggo’s.

Karl feels his mouth go dry and his cheeks adapt the same color the cranberry sauce has. Frantically he searches his brain for any reaction on his side that might be considered appropriate under the given circumstances but comes up relatively blank.  
 _Hum of approval? Applause? Protest? Hurried departure? Hiding behind his hands? Whipping more cream?_   
Finally, he settles on protest, if only weak one, and clears his throat.

“Um, guys?” he asks tentatively from his place at the stove where he still continues to stir the ruined sauce, stubbornly, just to have something to do with his hands. And possibly to justify his presence.

 

But the only reaction his noble attempt gets him is a soft moan from Viggo that apparently has been caused by Sean deepening the kiss and pressing more tightly against him.

 

Karl groans. “Guys!” he repeats in want of a better strategy. “I’m still here, in case you have forgotten,” he adds, fully turning around to face them and waving around the egg-beater for emphasis.

With clearly visible reluctance Sean breaks the kiss and releases Viggo’s wrists, but only after growling a soft: “We are not done yet.” Maybe the remark is only meant for Viggo's ears but Karl isn't deaf. And he can't help wondering if Sean doesn't know that, too, and what it mean if he does and chooses to- _oh my god, and-_

But then Viggo pushes himself up onto his toes and smirks at him from behind Sean's shoulder. “Envious?” he asks with a rapidly growing grin.

“I didn’t say that!” Karl huffs, hoping they won’t notice his stupid blush. He drops the egg-beater into the pot with a sigh of frustration. Wager or not, he could be stirring this until the next ice age without any hope for improvement.

“You didn’t have to,” he can hear Viggo’s voice behind him, and from the corner of his eyes he can see him make his way over to the bowl with the dessert. When Karl turns his head to look at him, or scowl, actually, he has picked up a spoon and is now lowering it into the bowl, and before Karl can as much as move a muscle, he has flung a spoonful of something soft and sticky at him. Karl can tell that it is soft and sticky because it has neatly hit his cheek.

What the fuck. Karl spins around, taken completely by surprise and almost knocks over his half-full wineglass in the process. From his place at the fridge he can hear Sean chuckle while Viggo just grins at him with one of these grins that Karl has seen cause that not very subtle expression of worry on Sean’s face on several occasions prior to this.

Maybe he should have downed the wine when he still had the time, he thinks, when Viggo ventures to speak.

“You appear to have something on your cheek,” he says, and without missing a beat closes the space between them. He reaches out to push the wineglass away from the edge of the kitchen counter and into safety beyond the radius of Karl's elbows. Or other flailing limbs maybe? But why would his limbs flail? What is the crazy bastard planning to do? His train of thought hits a wall when Viggo's eyes firmly lock with Karl’s and he suddenly can't assemble half a complete thought anymore. Let alone voice it.

 

And then Viggo reaches out and wipes away some of the nondescript dessert on Karl’s cheek with his thumb. His gaze unwavering, he then brings his thumb to his lips, slowly, and very, very slowly licks it clean.

Somewhere at the back of his mind Karl wonders if he actually expects him to do anything else than just stare at him, spellbound, but then Viggo just leans closer and brushes his lips over his cheek and his tongue darts out to clean away the mess he has made. Karl feels his pulse spike to a rate that makes him a little dizzy. Or maybe that dizziness has its source in the feeling of Viggo’s tongue tickling his skin.

“I don’t hear any protest,” Viggo comments matter-of-factly, his voice low, and pulls back a little to look at Karl.

“I let you lick the salt for all of your tequila shots off my neck last week. Did you really think I would start protesting now?” Karl asks, sounding much more self-confident than he feels.

“You were drunk then,” Viggo says quietly, apparently thoroughly scanning his features for signs of discomfort.

“Sober enough to know what I was doing,” Karl hears himself answer. His voice has dropped half a register, he notes, with confusion, and his fingers are creeping up Viggo's bare forearms. _Shit._

A series of somewhat blurry pictures flashes through his mind, pictures of Viggo looking at him, his gaze piercingly blue and intense before there had been the feeling of his lips and his tongue against his neck and the shiver that ran down his spine, and Viggo's grin with lemon for teeth, amusement in his eyes, and maybe surprise and something else, something darker that he had not seen before, and when his eyes, their eyes, invariably had moved to seek out Sean in the half dark a couple of meters away, he had encountered the same expression there before his face had stretched into a smile and he had winked at him, raising his glass in salute.

There is a soft chuckle from the other side of the room and both he and Viggo turn to look at Sean. He is grinning at them from where he is still leaning against the fridge, his wineglass in his hand. He tips back his head to take another sip and Karl catches himself watching his Adam's apple bob when he swallows. What next, he thinks, almost weary, would he swoon like a fan girl any second now, too?

“I told you so,” Sean says to Viggo, his impossibly wide grin widening even more.

“You did indeed,” Viggo answers with a smirk and an easy shrug before his eyes return to Karl's, crinkly around the edges with amusement. _And appreciation?_

"Tell me you didn't make a wager about me, you bastards," Karl hears himself sigh while his fingers choose to ignore his commands and tighten around Viggo's arms instead of loosening their grip, and then, to his horror (and joy) pull him closer.

 

"Oh, but I would hate lying to you," Viggo murmurs and leans forward to drag his lips over Karl’s ear, causing Karl to shiver and effectively crushing his weak internal attempts at protesting.

 

"What was in it for the winner?" Karl asks and can only admire his courage. _Does he really want to know?_

"Winner gets the first kiss," Sean says matter-of-factly, not leaving a lot of room for discussion. And then Karl's pulse spikes to unknown heights when he feels him step behind him, his breath tickling the skin of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking suddenly does not hold any appeal anymore when Sean and Viggo take things to a new level...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

"Is that so?" Karl hears himself ask. He doesn't sound quite as nonchalant as he would have wished to, though, possibly because Viggo uses that moment to nip at his earlobe with his teeth and a wave of pleasure rolls down Karl's back and makes his toes curl. Instinctively, his fingers tighten around Viggo's arms again, and he pulls him closer.

Behind him, Sean just hums and then chuckles softly when he reaches out to trail his fingers over the nape of Karl's neck, his touch agonizingly light, and causes Karl to shiver visibly.

"Are we good?" he asks after a long moment, his voice low and right next to his ear, his hand moving slowly over Karl's shoulder and down his arm, while Viggo's lips are ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Karl just nods. _Oh, definitely._

He brings up a trembling hand to cup Viggo's cheek who has pulled back a little to look at him, a smile tugging at his lips, when Sean firmly wraps his arms around him and pulls him flush against his chest and Karl's breath catches.

With Sean's body pressed tightly against his back, he suddenly is very aware of the fact that he is not the only one massively aroused by this, and the thought causes a blush to spread over his cheeks. A blush that intensifies and makes his skin tingle with heat when Sean places a kiss behind his ear before he says: "Turn around." His tone is light, almost gentle, but Karl doesn't need to be told twice. He turns around instantly, causing Viggo to chuckle.

But then Viggo is momentarily forgotten when Sean's eyes find his and Karl realizes that he probably never has had his complete, unwavering attention ever before. The slightly unsettling image of a cat of prey ready to strike fleetingly crosses his mind and makes him wonder if he shouldn't run for his life, but then Sean's thumb brushes over his cheek and he gently tilts his head to the side a little before he captures his lips in a kiss that effortlessly stuns every single synapse in charge of coherence in Karl’s brain and makes him twist his fingers into the front of Sean's shirt in a desperate attempt to find something, anything to hold onto. _Damn._

He pulls at Sean's shirt to bring their bodies in closer contact and is halfway met by Sean who backs him against the kitchen counter and presses against him.

Sean is hard, just as hard as he is himself, he can feel him through the denim of his jeans where their hips are pressed together, and the thought alone, the thought of Sean, _Sean_ , being hard for him makes Karl dizzy. And then he starts rocking his hips against him, slowly, deliberately teasing, not breaking the kiss for a second, and Karl can't stifle a moan, doesn't even try to, and it's immediately echoed by Sean who slides his hands down his sides to grip his ass, tightly, and pull him even closer.

His heart is pounding against Karl's palms that are resting against his chest, and when Sean breaks the kiss to smile at him, he looks a little disheveled, he's flushed, and his breathing is a little labored, Karl notices with satisfaction while he tries to catch his breath, too.

Sean lets out a shaky breath, followed by a low chuckle and his smile widens, the corners of his eyes springing to live in a multitude of amused lines when Karl offers a smile in return. Without letting go of Karl he then turns his head in search of Viggo who appears to have contended himself with just watching the two of them.  He's leaning against the kitchen counter a couple of yards from where they are occupying the same small square of floor, an expression on his face that Karl can't quite place. There's thoughtfulness there, and curiosity, and something more, something darker- and suddenly he knows, he has seen that expression before, during that night with the tequila-shot disaster. It's want. Completely unmasked want. The realization sends a wave of heat straight to his groin and makes him feel the confinement of his jeans even more acutely.

Sean's eyes meet Viggo's and for a long moment they are just looking at each other. Maybe trying to adjust to the strange situation. That's at least what Karl hopes, that this is new for them, too, and that they aren't doing this with one cast mate a week and it's simply his turn now. _They aren't. Just chill._

Sean turns back towards him with a fresh smile and brushes his lips over Karl's before he takes a step backwards and towards Viggo, reaching out for him to pull him into his arms. Viggo complies readily, stepping into his space and Karl watches Sean trail his fingers down Viggo's cheek while he searches his eyes.

"You okay?" he asks very softly. This time the intimacy of his tone clearly indicates that this is meant for Viggo's ears only and for a moment Karl feels completely out of place.

But then Viggo is nodding without a second's hesitation and his eyes move from Sean's to Karl's and he flashes him a huge grin before he looks back at Sean.

 “I’m good,” he says, and there is no hesitation in his voice either, on the contrary, his tone is as determined as is the kiss into which he draws Sean now. One of his hands threads into Sean's hair, pulling him close while the other cups his cheek, and Karl can see the white of his teeth where they take a hold of Sean's upper lip, provoking a low appreciative hum from Sean that goes right to Karl's groin. _Um-great?_

The kiss is as possessive as it is passionate and Karl makes a mental note to try not to pee onto Viggo's territory, in a figurative sense. _In any sense whatsoever._

Shifting uncomfortably, he tries to adjust his pants and regain some sort of blood circulation to his most cherished body parts while Sean practically melts against Viggo, his arms circling around his shoulders and pulling him close. _Damn, but they are beautiful together._

Before Karl can start wondering what it is they might be expecting from him, Viggo's eyes suddenly seek his gaze, his lips still fused to Sean's. _Great god._

Karl's breath hitches and he is sure that he his cheeks would make a bottle of tomato ketchup look awfully pale next to him, to judge from the heat that is spreading over his face at least. Viggo's lips curve into a smile against Sean's and can hear the beat of his pulse in his ears suddenly, and breathlessly, he watches Viggo place a soft kiss to Sean's lips who takes a step backwards when Viggo reaches out for Karl's wrist and pulls him close. A steady hand is placed on the small of Karl's back, he can feel its warmth through the fabric of his shirt, and then he's being kissed, without further ado. Thoroughly. _Fuck._

There is a lingering hint of red wine there, and Viggo's stubble is tickling his lips, and his tongue… is making him dizzy with want and making him press closer against Viggo.

And then he can feel Sean move in behind him. He slowly trails his hands down Karl's side, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Viggo's teeth nip at his lip and he moans softly when Sean presses a kiss to the nape of his neck at the same time. His hands are sliding under his shirt and are then moving upwards slowly towards his chest, and at the same time he can feel Viggo's hands on his hips.  His fingers are tracing the hem of his jeans before his nails rake over the denim, down his thighs, and suddenly, without a warning, he cups him through his jeans and Karl jumps in surprise. His teeth click against Viggo's and Viggo pulls back to look at him, smiling mischievously.  Karl feels Sean's chuckle reverberate in his chest when he wraps his arms around him and draws him against his body, steadying him, while Vigo soothes him with another kiss, his hand stilling for a moment against his crotch.  He pulls back again and catches Karl's gaze when his fingers find his zipper and he slides it down. Karl swallows against his suddenly dry throat and lets out a shaky breath before he nods. Viggo mirrors that nod and then his eyes move to his fingers when he slides them into his boxers and closes his fingers around Karl's cock. Subconsciously, Karl sinks his teeth into his lower lip to stifle the moan that tears from his throat while he tries not to start thrusting mindlessly into Viggo's hand. Viggo's  eyes fly back up to catch his and he shakes his head, reaching out with his other hand to brush his fingers over Karl's lips.

“Don’t” he says quietly, and _damn it_ , how can this be a request and a command at the same time, Karl wonders, while he feels a fresh blush advancing, fuelled by a strange mixture of embarrassment and lust. He nods a promise and Viggo answers with a bright smile before he grabs the hem of Karl's shirt with the hand that isn't stroking his cock and he tugs the shirt upwards. When Karl obediently lifts up his arms, Viggo manages to pull it off him without ever ceasing to touch him. _How is that even possible._

Viggo is grinning at him when he emerges at the other side of the shirt tunnel, apparently thrilled that he has managed this little stunt, but Karl doesn't have much time for wondering how he might have gotten that kind of expertise and if Viggo maybe is as dedicated to getting other things in his life right as he is to getting Aragorn right, and if in that case it wouldn't be a good moment to start hyperventilating--- when Sean's hands gently turn him around towards him. He has pulled off his shirt, too, his hair is gloriously ruffled, and his skin is impossibly warm against Karl's when he wraps his arms around him and leans in for another one of those kiss that make Karl's brain feel as if it's filled with nothing but cotton wool.

There's the rustling of a plastic wrapper being torn open behind them, and Karl's heart doubles his effort while he hopes fleetingly that it's not possible to come just from a sound of a condom being unwrapped and that, if he does, he'll still get to watch the two of them. Then Viggo's hands reach around him and he rolls the condom onto him and thinking suddenly seems like something Karl can do without for a while, because Viggo wraps his hand back around him and strokes him a couple of times, slowly, causing him to tremble with desire in Sean's arms. No, in Viggo's arms, he pulls him close when Sean suddenly is on his knees in front of Karl, peeling down his pants. Karl feels a little light headed when Sean smiles up at him and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, and _goddamnit, how can you be that much in control when you are on your knees._ And then Sean starts licking up the underside of his cock in broad strokes and Karl sags back helplessly against Viggo when he sucks him into his mouth.

Sean sets a quick, steady rhythm and Karl’s hands thread helplessly into his hair when his head starts to spin and his legs threaten to give up their service. But Viggo is there, wrapping an arm around his chest to steady him, and then he tips Karl’s head towards him and claims his lips to swallow the series of moans that Sean elicits.

“Fuck, Sean, I- stop, I-" Karl pants, his vision beginning to blur, but Sean just tightens his grip around his waist and increases his speed and Karl desperately tries to fight off his orgasm a little longer but he's lost when Sean looks straight up at him and holds his eyes for a moment, never stilling the movement of his head, before his eyes flicker away, to lock with Viggo's, Karl realizes when he hears Viggo exhale shakily next to his ear and a breathed "God, Sean".

His own arousal multiplied in Viggo's reaction undoes him and he comes with a drawn-out moan, his hips pumping erratically. Viggo's arms tighten around him and he holds him up while he rides out the aftershocks with Sean's lips still wrapped around him.

When Karl opens his eyes with a little sigh he finds Sean looking up at him, smirking. He straightens up into a standing position and presses a soft kiss to Karl’s lips before he leans over his shoulder in search of Viggo’s.  Karl hears Viggo's low hum of approval and feels his hand brush past his shoulder when he pulls Sean closer to deepen the kiss, and for a second Karl is sure that there are sparks in the air between them. But then, maybe that's just his own arousal springing back to life, encouraged by the feeling of being trapped between Sean and Viggo.

Karl's still a little dazed when he feels Sean's fingers gently trail along his jaw and slowly, he opens his eyes. Sean greets him with a smile when he does. "Hey,” he says quietly.

"Fuck," Karl sighs, and his lips stretch into a smile. Close to his ear Viggo chuckles softly before he places a kiss to the nape of his neck, and suddenly, Karl is very aware of his erection brushing against his ass.

"Let's take this somewhere else?" Sean asks, searching Karl's eyes, and Karl nods without a second thought. As far as he is concerned they are not anywhere near done. Sean’s thoughts seem to run along the same lines, because he reaches for his hand and tugs lightly, indicating the way to the bedroom. Viggo brings up the rear, apparently losing his clothes on the way to judge from the rustling of fabric behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen lies quiet and deserted while the cooking party troops off to the bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

Sean walks him into the bedroom in silence, his fingers wrapped around Karl's hand. His touch is warm, confident; it feels startlingly familiar, as if his fingers never have done anything else. D _amn, where is that thought coming from and why does it turn him on so much?_

Sean stops short of the bed and turns to look at Karl.

"You say a word and we stop, alright? We didn't mean to gang up on you," he says quietly, his expression suddenly very sober, his eyes soft and directed straight at him, questioning, almost apologetic, and an almost incontrollable desire to kiss him wells up in Karl's chest. _Not yet._

"Of course you did," Karl answers, his tone light, teasing, and reassures Sean with a squeeze of his hand while he grins at him. "But I'm not about to complain about that," he then adds, and takes a step towards Sean to cup his cheeks in his palms and capture his lips in a kiss.

Sean's arms immediately wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Without breaking the kiss Karl trails his fingers downwards, over Sean's chest and stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, and then he curls his fingers around warm shoulders and tugs Sean even closer until their bodies are pressed tightly against each other. Sean is still wearing his jeans and the stiff fabric scrapes against Karl’s oversensitive skin. He slides a hand between their bodies to unzip Sean's pants but Viggo beats him to it. He's pressed against Sean's back, and reaches around him to slowly pulls Sean's zipper down while he places a line of kisses on Sean's neck.

"Lie down, Sean," Karl can hear him murmur, and against his lips he can feel Sean's breath catch because Viggo's mouth has found an especially sensitive spot. Sean pulls out of the kiss and Karl watches him draw in a shaky breath and swallow hard when Viggo tugs down his jeans a bit and his fingers trace the outline of his cock through the fabric of his briefs.

Sean turns around and into Viggo's arms who pulls him into a kiss and then gently pushes him towards the bed and down onto the mattress. Sean stretches out on the covers, smiling at Viggo and then at Karl, and Viggo- completely naked and all beautifully defined muscles and sinews- lifts up his left foot and presses a kiss to his ankle before he pulls off Sean’s pants and briefs in one well practiced movement and Sean is left naked and visibly aroused.

Karl is just glad that he momentarily doesn't have to worry about coming much too soon. He follows Sean, covering his whole body with his, and Sean wraps his legs around him and grabs his head to pull him into a fierce kiss, bringing their bodies in even closer contact. The feeling of Sean's erection pressing against him causes Karl's own cock to decide that he has rested long enough, thank you very much, and before Karl has any time to be surprised he is as hard again as Sean is. And as Viggo is, probably, who is chuckling breathlessly behind them. "God, the two of you together are a sight for sore eyes," he says, and his voice is a little hoarse.

Sean pulls back to fling a stern look at him.  "No pictures, Vig. And get your ass over here already," he scolds, but the amusement in his voice undermines his stern expression.

Viggo just cackles and then the mattress shifts under his weight when he climbs into bed next to them. Karl feels him run his fingertips along the muscles framing his spine, and shivers, and then Viggo bends down and without further ado sinks his teeth into one of his buttocks, and Karl's hips twitch helplessly against Sean who moans and rocks up against him. Karl feels himself smile against his lips and for a moment grinds his hips down against Sean's while he kisses him deeply before he pulls away to trail a line of wet kisses down his neck and across his chest and proceeds downwards slowly, slowly, following the dark blonde curls he encounters below his navel.  His teeth graze the outline of Sean's hipbone before he dives between his legs to press a series of feather light kisses to the inside of his thighs. Underneath his hands he can feel Sean's whole body tremble and when he lets his lips ghost over his balls, ever so lightly, he exhales shakily, and his hands find their way into Karl's hair, pulling him closer. _Christ. He must be doing something right, then._

Viggo's hand is warm against his when he presses a condom into his palm. Karl props himself up onto his elbows and quickly rolls it over Sean's cock before he catches his eyes and, slowly, lets him slide into his mouth.

A small, almost desperate sound tears from Sean’s lips and his eyes flutter shut. He lets his head sink back against the pillow for a moment, concentrating only on the feeling of Karl's lips around him apparently, before he grabs Viggo's arm and pulls him towards him to seal his lips to his while Karl tightens his grip around his hips and lets him slide in deeper, causing Sean to moan into Viggo's mouth.

Karl looks up at them and for a moment loses track of his own movements. _Damn._ _He will walk around with that picture in his head for the rest of his life, he is sure about that._

One of Sean's hands is curled possessively into Viggo's hair and he is holding him close while his other hand is wrapped around Viggo's cock, moving steadily. Viggo is cupping his cheeks in both hands while their lips are fused together, and when Sean speeds up his strokes, Viggo shudders visibly and his breath catches and they pull apart for a second. There is an amused smile tugging at Sean's lips for a second but Viggo just growls at him and reclaims his lips with a ferocity that makes Karl's cock throb eagerly.

An impatient huff from Sean reminds him of what he has been doing and he bends back down and swirls his tongue around the head of Sean's cock. Sean moans, and Viggo turns his head to catch Karl's eyes.  He watches Sean's cock disappear and reappear between Karl's lips, three times, four times, and Karl sees him swallow hard. Five times, six times, and then Viggo is pushing himself up into a sitting position and he reaches for Karl. He drags him into a kiss that makes Karl dizzy and very reluctant to resume his activities but then there is an insistent tug at his arm and Sean is pulling him upwards and towards himself. Their lips meet and Karl wonders if Sean can taste Viggo on his tongue, Viggo who has taken Karl's former place between Sean's legs and is licking a wet line from his ankle up to his thigh before he takes pity on Sean who his squirming into his touch and sucks him into his mouth.

"Please, Viggo, I-", Sean’s voice is hoarse and he never gets to finish the sentence because Viggo just hums around him and nods before he slides one hand under Sean’s body and between his legs. He then does something with his fingers that causes Sean to arch his back and dig his nails into Karl’s shoulders.  His eyes lose their focus, his whole concentration turns inwards and his head sinks back onto the pillow while his hand twists around Karl’s arm for support. His breath comes in ragged, rapid pants now, and with a wink at Karl, Viggo adds some finishing touches and Sean's hips buck and he comes violently, breathing Viggo’s name.

Viggo runs his hands in soothing strokes over Sean' legs and then releases him to drop a kiss onto his stomach.  He crawls up to press a kiss to Sean’s forehead who sighs contently, refusing to open his eyes just yet.

Grinning at Karl Viggo brushes his fingers over his cheek and leans over Sean's body towards Karl and claims his lips. His kiss is insistent, fast, his teeth are sharp, and Karl can feel his pulse quicken immediately. Viggo is good at this. _Really good._

Karl nudges Viggo backwards until he sits next to Sean who still seems to be in some form of post-orgasmic haze, or maybe he isn't, because he slaps Karl's ass when he climbs over him to straddle Viggo's hips. Viggo's lips immediately are back on his, and he pulls him closer until their cocks are touching. Fuelled by pure instinct, Karl rocks against him, the feeling of their erections sliding against each other causing Viggo’s breath to hitch a little and Karl's mind to reel with the possibilities. Reaching down between them, he wraps his hand around Viggo’s cock.  It’s a little thicker than Karl's own and a little shorter than Sean's but _damn, it's hardly the moment for comparisons and who cares about that anyway, it's not a pissing contest. Move._

He starts stroking Viggo slowly, and when he feels Viggo pressing up and into the touch he increases his speed and is rewarded with a moan from Viggo, low, throaty, an incredible turn on. And then Sean's hand wanders up his spine lazily, then downwards and then he sits up to nuzzle at Karl's neck. He can feel his other hand sneak underneath him and between Viggo’s legs where it does something to Viggo that causes him to tremble with arousal. A second later he discovers what when Sean’s fingers slowly slide over his balls to rub over the sensitive area behind them and a shiver of pleasure chases through him. Karl gasps and Sean seizes the opportunity to press against him and lean over his shoulder to kiss Viggo.

Viggo keeps pulling at Sean until he takes the hint and moves to sit behind him. Viggo sinks back against his chest and Karl stretches out half on top of him, half next to him and resumes the stroking while Viggo's lips seek his again. Sean somehow manages to wedge his hand in between their bodies and wrap it around Karl's almost painfully hard cock. He teasingly swirls his thumb around the head a couple of times and Karl grits his teeth, determined to make Viggo come first.

But Viggo seems to be close, his fingers are tightening around Karl’s arms and then he breaks the kiss and his head sinks against Sean’s shoulder, his eyes closed, his breathing labored. He is trembling violently now, and Sean’s arm that is wrapped around his chest tightens his grip, and he bends down to murmur something into Viggo's ear that Karl doesn’t catch because Viggo answers his whispered words with a moan and then he lets go and comes, convulsions rippling through his body.  Karl looks down just in time to see him spurt over his hand and onto his stomach, and the sight makes his cock twitch in Sean's hand. He slows down and just holds Viggo, letting him ride out the edge of his orgasm while he watches some last drops of come dribble onto his skin.

When he looks back up at Sean and Viggo, he is presented with an oddly intimate moment given the current constellation and the fact that Sean's hand still is wrapped around his cock and his hand is still wrapped around Viggo's slowly slackening member. Sean is pressing a series of light kisses to Viggo’s temple while Viggo's eyes still are closed and his breathing is still fast. His hands are tightly clasped around Sean’s arm and Sean buries his face in his hair for a moment while he tenderly strokes his shoulder, grounding him and leading him through the aftershocks that are still shaking his body. Without opening his eyes Viggo grabs Sean’s head and pulls him close for a slow kiss, and Karl feels a little odd witnessing a moment like that, but then Viggo opens his eyes and searches his and a smile curls around his lips. He disentangles himself from Sean's arms and sits up to press his lips to Karl's.

He gently bats away Sean's fingers from Karl's cock and takes him into his own hand. When he starts moving, it's with exactly the right amount of pressure and Karl hums in appreciation causing Viggo to grin at him.

For a moment he lets go of him and directs Karl to take his place so that he comes to lie with his back against Sean's chest who instantly reaches for his chin and draws him close for a kiss that makes him breathless while Viggo settles down on his other side and wraps his hand around him once more, and the pressure is just as perfect. Sean slides his hand down over his chest to tug lightly at the hair growing there while their tongues chase each other and Viggo is trailing a line of kisses down his neck towards his collarbone. And then Karl can only shiver helplessly when Sean’s hand wraps around Viggo’s and they start stroking him together. He arches into their touch and Viggo chuckles softly against his chest. He nudges his cheek with his nose until Karl turns his head to kiss him, and Sean seizes the opportunity to playfully bite into his shoulder.

He doesn’t last long, their combined efforts reducing him to a trembling and straining mess in their arms in no time. When Sean wets his thumb and trails wet circles around the tip of his cock, in sync with the rhythm Viggo has set, he starts seeing stars and he starts to thrust into their touch uncontrollably.  And then he comes, hard, he can't remember to ever have come this hard, but Viggo and Sean are right there. There are soft lips on his shoulder and on his cheek, and hands stroking him gently, soothingly. Through half closed lids he can see Viggo smile at him and then he presses a slow kiss to his lips before he retreats to slip into bed on Sean’s other side a moment later. Karl can hear him sigh contently when Sean welcomes him with a kiss before he carefully disentangles himself from Karl to pull the covers over the three of them. He then wraps his arms around him and Viggo again and pulls Viggo close to steal another kiss before he turns back to Karl with a smile. From where he is tucked into Sean’s side, Viggo gently slides his hand over his stomach.

“Are you okay, Karl?” he asks quietly.

Karl nods without a second thought, relaxation settling into his bones, and smiles at them.

“I am“, he says, and two pairs of eyes smile back at him. He really is. _So much more than just okay, actually._

“So, no more cooking experiments today, huh?” He winks at Sean who just grins while Viggo pales visibly.

“Shit. I totally forgot that,” he says, and his brows are furrowing.

Sean seems to swallow a mocking comment just in time and turns his head to simply press a kiss to Viggo's forehead instead.

“Never mind, we can try again tomorrow, mh?” he asks, his voice soft.

The way Viggo’s face lightens up causes Karl to want to bestow a kiss of his own upon him. But he is not going to push his luck with Sean. _No, thank you_. _He doesn't have a death wish._

"You are welcome to stay if you want," Sean says, lightly brushing his fingers over his arm, and Karl does not doubt his sincerity but shakes his head. No. He doubts that he is going to feel more alone in his own bed than next to the two of them with Sean looking at Viggo like that. And vice versa. Also, he’s been fine with waking up alone most of the mornings and he really isn't particularly interested in rocking that boat.

"There always is the guest room as well," Viggo says, apparently guessing his thoughts. "Then we can tackle the dinner thing again after breakfast?"

Sean’s eyes narrow slightly but he lets it slip.

Karl nods. "Sounds good to me."  He pauses and feels his lips stretch into a grin. "I hope when you said you wanted to do something special you didn’t mean _this_ , though,” he says, winking at him.

"Well…" Viggo's voice trails off and there is a small crooked smile on his lips, and then he's actually blushing a little, _it's adorable._ Sean watches him with growing amusement and chuckles, pressing his lips to Viggo's brow.

Still grinning, Karl gets up, looking for his boxers before he remembers that his clothes got left behind in the kitchen.

"Second room to the right", Viggo says, his voice muffled against Sean's shoulder. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Stay put," he says, turning towards the door but Sean's voice stops him halfway.

"Karl." He turns back to find Sean dangling a pair of boxers from his fingers. "Borrow these if you want?" he asks, a tentative smile playing around his lips, a smile that is almost bashful, and Karl suddenly feels the urge to leave before he has the time to develop a completely misplaced crush on either of them.

He nods and Sean tosses over the boxers with a grin. He catches them and nods at both of them.

"Good night," he says quietly before he turns towards the door.

"Night, Karl," Viggo says just as quietly and Sean simply nods, smiling.

When he pulls the door closed behind him, Karl catches a glimpse of Sean combing Viggo’s hair behind his ears, gently, and of Viggo dropping a tender kiss to the tip of Sean's nose in the big mirror on the opposite wall of the hallway. He feels his lips stretch into a fond smile and quietly closes the door all the way. For a second he stares at his naked reflection in the mirror before he shakes his head in slight disbelief and makes his way to the guest room.

_Dominic and his tequila shots. Damn._


End file.
